


Feather Cut Cas (art)

by tripperfunster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, papercuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cut from a non-decorative peacock tail feather.  The wings were made from the fronds of the decorative feathers, glued together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather Cut Cas (art)




End file.
